


Howlfitters

by ANE925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tailor Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: Between school, work, and becoming one of the most successful Sparks in the business, Stiles has little time for love. But, well, it seems his magic has other ideas. And after coming face to face with the gorgeous tailor, Derek, Stiles can’t say he blames it. Will Stiles be able to capture the gentle tailor’s heart or is there more to Derek then meets the eye?





	1. Chapter 1

"Should I be worried?" Tara teased as she rang him up.  
  
"What?" Stiles questioned coming out of his daze.  
  
"You made an herb pouch. Here. In my store. Spaced out. So I'm asking if I need my knife to go home." Tara explained, shaking the make-your-own herb pouch in his face to prove her point.  
"Oh. Oh no, no sorry. Long job I just wrapped up and it...depleted some of my emergency stores. I... Just wanted something on me, you know?" Stiles lied. Well, only partially. He had just finished a very long and difficult job. But he had no idea why he had made the bag up.  
  
He tried to casually scan its contents to see what he had made while simultaneously ignoring Tara's disbelieving look.  
  
"Whatever you say sparky. Just be careful out there, you hear?" Tara replied, concern clear in her voice..  
  
"Who me? I'm the safest spark in the buiss! ‘That Stilinski triple checks all his facts and never ever does anything unnecessary and’"  
  
"Omg, stop. Please, stop," Tara laughingly begged.  
  
"Seriously though, it's nothing. Save the over protective worry for Jane. She's due soon, isn't she?" Stiles smoothly defected. Or, well, he thought smoothly, but if Tara's look was anything to go by, she know exactly what he was doing.  
  
"You know she is," Tara said with an eyeroll before letting out an explosive sigh.  
  
"Alright you've paid, now get out of my shop. I was closing before you came in like a whirlwind and destroyed my shop,” She chastised as she waved him out. Stiles just blew her a kiss.  
  
"You love me and you know it," Stiles said as he walked out the door, laughing at the finger she raised in response.  
  
Though Tara did have a point. He never made anything outside of his workshop. He also rarely used store bought ingredients. He preferred to use his own, in his workshop, while being in full control of his actions.  
  
The fact he had made a make-your-own herb pouch probably meant...  
  
"Nothing good," he finished out loud as he came to a stop outside an unfamiliar shop.  
  
"Shit," he swore as the sheer force of twisted energy hit him. Something was very, very wrong inside the shop.  
  
Stiles debated for a hole 30 seconds before deciding to go in and fix the problem himself. Something was telling him this couldn't wait. He would just make sure to stop by again tomorrow and let the owner know what went down.  
  
The door opened easily with the barest nudge from his magic.  
"Yeah add that to the things we need to talk about. Breaking in should not be that easy," Stiles muttered to himself before cautiously making his way to the center of the room.  
  
The walls creaked ominously as they seemingly closed in around him.  
stiles just snorted at the classic haunting tactic and pulled his concentration in.  
  
"Well this is new. And who might you be," A woman purred as she floated down from the ceiling. She looked vaguely familiar, like someone he had seen a few times but never really got to know. However it was clear the face wasn't really hers, its. Jst something borrowed to invoke some strong feeling in whoever it had decided to feed on.  
  
"Who, me? I'm just passing through. Out for a stroll and all that jazz, you know. And who are you supposed to be? The Wicked Witch of the West?" Stiles stalled, hoping that if he kept it talking, it wouldn't notice his magic slowly creeping across the walls to encase it.  
  
"You mean you don't recognize this face? Well, hum, right... Why would you? No, for you a more appropriate face would be..." the being mused. Before Stiles could activate his shields though, the creature was already smirking. Slowly the smug blood red lips morphed. Like a ripple going through a pond and distorting the image, the color faded, the lips thinned, features rearranging before settling again.  
  
Or, well, it tried to settle.  
  
"What!" The creature hissed, infuriated as it's shape kept rippling. Barely settling in a new look before it was off rippling again. Stiles smirked. He might not have been able to bring up his shields, but there was more than one way to deal with this creature.  
  
"Something the matter there?" Stiles causally asked, he only need a few more feet, a few more moments of stalling and he would have it fully encased.  
  
"Spark," The creature seethed, recognition flashing through its stolen eyes.  
  
"Nope, sorry, guess again," Stiles lied, holding his ground and hoping it wouldn't catch his bluff. It never meant anything good when the creatures knew what he was because then he switched from squishy victim in their eyes into a threat. Squishy victims were fun to play with, threats needed to be neutralized.  
  
With a screech and an explosive wave of dark magic, the creature knocked Stiles of his feet, making his almost completed entrapment fall and shatter to nothing.  
  
"Shit," Stiles cursed as the creature took the offense, solidifying itself to attack. This was so going to hurt and Scott was going to yell about impulse control and having his back again. Bracing himself, Stiles waited for the diving creature to hit him, when a sudden roar rolled across the room.  
  
The creature’s claws came close enough to pierce his flimsy plaid shirt before it was freakin tackled from its blind side.  
  
"The fuck,"Stiles asked the empty air. Was someone else here the entire time? Following the logical path, Stiles turned to look and yup. There, pining the creature to the floor, snarling and trying his damndest to gut the creature, was an exceedingly pissed of alpha.  
Taking the precious few moments of distraction, Stiles pulled out the stupid herb bag and infused it with his magic. At least now he knew what it was for.  
  
"Fido, get back!" Stiles called and really? Even if this did work and banished the creature there was a very good chance he was now going to die at the claws of a pissed of Alpha. Everyone always did say it was his mouth that was eventually going to do him in.  
  
By some miracle, the Alpha actually listened to him and jumped clear of the creature as Stiles lobbed the infused herb pouch at it. It hit its mark dead center. There was a bright flash, bang, and then silence. Once the light faded and it was safe to look again, Stiles confirmed that the pouch did its job.  
  
There was nothing left where the creature had been and Stiles could see the negative energy disperse. Good, that was one problem down. Now to tackle the next one. If he had any luck, the Alpha hadn't heard the Fido part of his warning.  
  
Looking up, Stiles fully intended to started with an apology, but once he caught sight of the unshifted Alpha it took all his energy to not whimper pathetically.  
  
There really was no justice in the world.  
  
Even in nothing but ratty old sweats, which was not a view Stiles was knocking at all, trust him, the Alpha held himself posed, radiating the easy confidence that comes with age. A finely defined chest lead to a sculpted neck and chiseled jaw. His dark hair was lightly streaked with fine greys and Stiles watched as he pulled glasses from somewhere to put on before he turned and meet Stiles’ gaze straight on.  
  
As Stiles just stood there a slow smirk made its way across the man's face.  
  
"So, do you always insult the owner of the private property you just broke into or am I just special?" the Alpha asked, raising an amused eyebrow. The flush of embarrassment that went through Stiles at that reminder was strong enough he was finally able to pull himself together.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry, I didn't exactly have a name to call out and I didn't want you to get caught in the magic and it turns out my brain is more of an ass than I knew and my filter is even more non existent then everyone thought and," Stiles started to ramble before the man cut him off with a soft amused chuckle.  
  
"Derek, if you need a name to call out," the man, Derek teased and what little control he had slipped away from Stiles.  
  
"Spark Stilinski, but you can call me Stiles, at your service," Stiles told him while pulling out his badge to show Derek. It wasn't until he saw both eyebrows raised that he realized how that had sounded as well.  
  
"I mean,"  
  
"Thank you Spark Stiles. Now, would you like to come sit and maybe explain how you ended up here tonight," Derek offered, taking mercy on him and Stiles had never been more thankful for an out.  
  
"Just Stiles and only if you don't mind explaining how you let a haunting get that bad without reporting it," Stiles said and took no small pride in how the alpha's ear tips went slightly red at that reminder. Yes, finally back on solid ground.  
  
Shooting off a quick text, Stiles followed Derek, who sadly had located a shirt, and, while this whole mess meant Stiles was going to have so much paperwork later, he couldn't help but think it was worth it for meeting Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

One week.   
  
Stiles wasn't sure if he should be impressed with himself for waiting a full week or disappointed it only took him a week to cave.   
  
He decided to go with impressed. After all, a few hours was enough for Stiles to know he would like to get to know Derek without all the haunting, fighting, and reminders of crazy would be murderous exs hang in the air. So the fact that he held out a full week was very impressive.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Stiles walked up to the door and pushed it open, balancing the reason he was here in one arm and using the other to open it, this time no magic required.   
  
A bell rang as he walked in and, looking up, Stiles saw and honest to goddess bell right above the door. Squinting at the bell Stiles tried to remember if it had been there a week ago. Chances were fifty-fifty but his magic could have easily silenced it without him noticing and it wasn't like he spent a lot of time look at the STORE last time, but still, no one wants to admit they missed a literal bell.   
  
"I'll be right there," Derek calls out from one of the many side rooms, no doubt hearing the bell so probably was here last week, damn.   
  
"Take your time," Stiles calls back, taking more of the shop in. Its stunning stained glass windows filtered the light with warm colors, giving the classy dome inside a homey feel instead of a stuffy one. Without the haunting, the whole building gave off a comfy relaxed energy that would make most beings feel comfortable here.   
  
"Spark Stilinski?" Derek called back, confusion clear in his voice. A loud clatter and swear followed the unanswered question. Stiles allowed himself a small smirk but managed to hold back the laughter.   
  
"Just Stiles, we've been over this," Stiles corrected, amused as he heard Derek cleaning up whatever he had knocked over. Walking over to the far wall, Stiles took in the rows and rows of different fabrics, the case of stones and jewels, the heavily bound leather binders.  
  
Curiously Stiles opened the one with ‘Derek’ across the front. He let out an audible gasp. The binder was filled with pages and pages of suits. Gorgeous, stunning, works of art pretending to be clothes suits. They ranged too. Everything from sharp crisp well spoken lines that hugged perfectly to elegantly over the top with entrancing embroidery accented with jewels.   
  
"See something you like?" Derek teased, scaring Stiles to the point he almost dropped his package.   
  
Turning, any snarky thought flowing right out of Stiles mind and dear goddess he has never been so glad to have learned the cloaking emotion smell charm as he was now. Derek was dressed in crisp suit pants, that definitely accented his curves, with a sharp tight vest over a pressed collared shirt, sleeves artfully rolled up past his elbows. A wrist pin cushion drew Stiles’ eyes down those well defined forearm and then the measuring tape that was draped over his neck brought Stiles' gaze back up to his face and, dear goddess, those glasses looked even better in the morning light.   
  
"Suits! You're uh suits are very well drawn. I didn't realize you, I mean I know you own this store, but I didn't really realize it was a uh..." Stiles stammered out, completely caught off guard and completely sure he sounded like a bumbling fool. Suits?  
  
"A tailor shop? In which I am the tailor?" Derek asked with a smirk and a judgy eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah," Stiles replied lamely waving a hand uselessly.   
  
"What exactly did you think a store called Howlfitters was then?" Derek asked sounding genuinely curious.  
  
"Omg did you just say Howlfitters?" Stiles questioned before bursting out in laughter. Trying to get himself under control, Stiles noticed Derek's ears were once again red, but he looked more whatcha gonna do than upset so Stiles didn't feel too bad.   
  
"I was young, it sounded like a good idea at the time," Derek admitted with a self depreciating smile.   
  
"No no it was an amazing idea. That is just... it's perfect I love it," Stiles reassured him because it really, really was.   
  
"Stiles," Derek started and, yeah, Stiles was never going to get over how his name sounded coming from those lips. "Did you need anything from me? Or, is this a social visit?"   
  
"Oh no, no it’s, well since you had that really bad haunting... That still leaves a mark no matter how much we purify and could make you and your building more attractive, uh.. Vulnerable to other harmful creatures. Especially if the purification didn't take. So it's policy to check back in and make sure the purification did take and well I also brought this for you…. Uh, your store," Stiles covered quickly before presenting Derek with the potted flowers.   
  
"What are they," Derek asked quietly as he gently took and inspected the plant.   
  
"They’re magic flowers Derek," Stiles snarked with the added effect of jazz hands. Derek just gave him a look over his glasses and raised his eyebrows in demand for answers.   
  
"Ok, ok. So they act as an alert system as well as a rating system. So, like if something negative is messing with you or your building they'll started to shrivel to match the degree of negativity as well as change color to give you a classification. At night they glow steadily to keep things away but if something starts lurking or casing outside they'll flash and you'll feel it. Right now though you seem to be in perfect standing with them," Stiles explained as he brushed a hand over a petal and fed it some more magic.   
  
"Stiles, I can't this is," Derek started to stammer out.  
  
"Hey, no, it's fine they are easy. I'll leave you a color guide because they do change for positive things as well. This way you'll know if it's in your head or an actual threat," Stiles quickly reassured. Derek was quiet for a moment, making Stiles fidget as he just looked at the flowers.   
  
"How do I take care of them?" Derek finally asked as he...hugged the flowers close.   
  
"Like I said they are easy dude. They feed on energies, magic, water if you want and treat it right," Stiles started to explain until he meet Derek's eyes. He wasn't sure what it was he saw but it was something and he will blame that look for what he said next.   
  
"Or I can come back and take care of them. Stop in a few times a week give to them some magic and make sure everythings running smoothly if... If that's ok with you."   
  
"I would like that," Derek quietly promised and then treated Stiles to a smile so honest and so pure that Stiles felt his heart stop and then violently reboot.

Well, shit. 


	3. Chapter 3

"A Little birdie told me some interesting news yesterday," Lydia opened with. Internally, Stiles groaned. Dammit Scott.   
  
"Oh yeah?" is what he actually replied. Maybe today would be the day his play it cool ploy worked and Lydia glossed over...  
  
"Stiles." Lydia stated sharply, a flat unimpressed look sent his way over her glass of wine. Or not... Dammit Scott.   
  
"Lydia," Stiles imitated before sighing, "Look it's nothing, ok? Not... not yet," which wasn't a lie. It's only been a little over a month since that fateful evening.   
  
But what a time it's been.  
  
Derek was entrapping. And that was before Stiles saw him working. Now, if Stiles wasn't working he was at Derek's shop who, much to Stiles’ surprise, still hasn't gotten annoyed with Stiles being there.  
  
Sure, Stiles does make sure to feed the flowers a little magic every visit so as not to blow his cover, but really that takes a whole minute on the outside. The rest of the time is spent watching Derek work and talking.   
  
A lot of talking. And staring. Also lusting, but he's sure Derek hasn't found out yet. Stiles’ spell is way too good to fail him like that.   
  
"'Nothing, huh?" Lydia sweetly asked, pulling Stiles from his trip down memory lane. Probably for the best, seeing as sooner or later it ends with a slow replay of Derek's arms flexing as he stitches with care, his eyebrows gently furrowed in concentration, glasses slowly sliding down his nose....  
  
"Oh sweetie," Lydia consulted.  
  
"What? No, no, there is no need for that face ok," Stiles said with a glare at Lydia's you're-already-in-too-deep-aren't-you face.   
  
"Sure there isn't. Have you meet his pack yet?" Lydia questioned and damn it Scott, couldn't he keep anything to himself?  
  
"No, they're actually off on the same trip Scott is," Stiles started to say.  
  
"You're kidding me," Lydia asked actually surprised.   
  
"I am not. Who knew a two month trip on learning about 'Your new poly relationship and how that fits in pack dynamics' would be such a popular thing with the supernatural. Also, we are not telling Scott, Allison, or Kira about this, got it? I don't need them stalking the other group," Stiles warning sending a real glare Lydias way. In truth not having them stalk Derek's betas was only half the reason he didn't want to tell them. The other half was he in no way wanted to be the reason their honeymoon...sorry learning conference, got interrupted.  
  
Lydia just sniffed at him.   
  
"Ok, but that can't really his whole pack, is it?" Lydia asked not promising anything, but Stiles knew she wouldn't say anything.   
  
"Sort of? It turns out he became an Alpha by accident when his family was attacked years ago. He didn't want to take over his pack or fight his sister for her right to it so he’s like a mini-alpha? They’re a sup-pack of his family's pack so they don't have to be big, but at the same time his whole family is still 'his' pack you know," Stiles explained. That had been a fascinating, albeit sad, conversation.   
  
It had also explained why he had recognized the face the creature had been wearing that night.   
  
Kate Argent had been all over the news for weeks for her attempted massacre. Managing to talk some disgraced alphas into helping her, she had planned and gotten very close to execution the murder of an entire pack. A very wealthy very old pack if Stiles recalled, though he wasn’t quite sure which one.   
  
The news had been more concerned and focused on how she had managed to get as close as she did to carrying out her plan. Stiles was more worried about school at the time only vaguely paying attention. Derek hadn’t mentioned a family name so obviously it wasn’t that important.   
  
"Wow, you never could do anything simple could you," Lydia asked with a smirk. She totally meant that both ways even if she pretended to be a high socialite she was really just as bad as the rest of them.   
  
"Hey, I don't want to hear that from you. Where's is my favorite lizard by the way?" Stiles asked sweetly making Lydia roll her eyes.   
  
"You know he had that business trip this month,” She started saying completely ignoring his lizard jab.   
  
“Which reminds me. Congrats, you're my date to the Hale Gala," Lydia stated as she tossed an invite to him.   
  
"Um, first, wow, I'm so flattered by that proposal Lydia. Really, you know how to charm a man. Second, no, I got an invite of my own that I ignored," Stiles said as he tossed it back.  
  
"You've been ignoring these invites since before you graduated. I've allowed this since it's let an air of mystery and intrigue build around you. But it's time to stop avoiding this. The Hales are the leading super-family. Period. If you can just charm them for one night, just one night, you will have your Spark career made. Think of all the connections, all the high level unusual problems they could lead you too," Lydia tempted which was odd.   
  
Very odd.   
  
Lydia didn't lay honey and sweet words to get what she wanted. She reached out and grabbed it, crushing all resistance she meet. Stiles narrowed his eyes, concentrating.  
  
"Sharon's going to be there, isn't she?" Stiles smugly said once the pieces fell together.   
Lydia’s lips thinned before she let out a huff.  
  
"She might, but that really doesn't have anything to do with it," she snipt out, irritation clear at being caught. Stiles hide his laughter by taking big sips from his wine glass.   
  
"Of course not," Stiles wisely agreed. Though if Sharon was going to be there, there was no way Lydia could show up alone. Stiles didn't quite understand it, but he sure as hell respected it and it seemed he now had a gala to go to.   
  
"When should I have the family tailor come here?" Lydia asked and well actually,  
"Don't worry about it. I know a guy," Stiles smirked.   
  
"Just don't get any stains on the suit before it's even made," Lydia knowingly stated before going into what her outfit was going to look like and some ideas on how he could match it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey, I'm home," Stiles called as he dragged himself into Howlfitters a few days later. His latest case was kicking his ass and it seemed it would continue to do so for a few more days still. He hated tricksters.   
  
"Still not funny," Derek said as he walked out to the main room.   
  
"Wasn't talking to you," Stiles sang as he made a beeline for Lady Jema. Yes, they had named the plant, no he didn't really know how they ended with that name but it fit her.  
  
"Did you miss me sweetie," Stiles cooed as he gave her some magic and checked her health. She was started to get some positive colored stripes at her core and Stiles was dying to see what color it really was.   
  
"Of course she did," Derek softly said with a smile. And he couldn't do that and not expect Stiles to go and get feelings.   
  
"She the only one?" Stiles teased, making Derek fondly roll his eyes.   
  
"Yes. I was enjoying not having to worry about what just broke this time," Derek informed him but his eyes were still soft and a smile was still on his lips so Stiles wasn't worried.   
  
"So, uh, there's really no good way to ask this so i'm just going to go for it ok? Ok." Stiles warned before taking a deep breath.  
  
"Would you make me a suit please?" Stiles asked.   
  
"Wha..." Derek let out clearly confused and looking like Stiles just grew six heads and he was only expecting five.   
  
"Lydia has this Gala she has to go to and I know it's going to be a really rushed order, but work has been so busy and this is literally my only free day and you are magic seriously magic like I don't care about clothes, clearly, and even I appreciate your suits and she will kill me if I show up in anything ‘off the rack’ and," Stiles started to ramble as he pushed the paper he and Lydia had written ideas down on into Derek's hand.   
  
"Stiles," Derek cut him off. Stiles mouth audibly clicked shut and, when he did dare to look, Drek was smiling. It was a bemused smile, but still a smile.   
  
"You just, I didn't think that's what you were going to ask me. Of course I'll make you a suit," Derek said.  
  
"Seriously? Oh my goddess I owe you so much Derek, thank you! Ok, where do you want me?" Stiles asked rubbing his hands together, a nervous tick he hoped Derek didn't know about.   
  
"Just, just stay here," Derek finally straggled out. Which, what?  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Stiles asked walking toward him.  
  
"Fine, I'm fine. Just, stay here, in the light so I can see, and let me grab my measuring tape," Derek said as he side stepped him.   
  
"Ok," Stiles drawled out still a little confused. It only took a moment for Derek to come back.   
  
"Alright, stand up straight and um... Feet shoulder length apart please," Derek instructed gently as he unwound his measuring tape and, wow, Stiles so did not think this all the way through, did he?  
  
"Ok," Stiles agreed standing up and.... spreading his legs.   
  
"I'm going to start with your ankles, then inseam, then thighs. It won't take any time at all, ok?" Derek softly asked as he held eye contact.   
  
"Ok," Stiles agreed thanking the goddess it didn't come out as a squeak. He really hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt.   
  
With a grace and ease that made Stiles want to whimper, Derek sank to his knees in front of him. A hand softly landed on his ankle, he could feel Derek's pinky brush his skin as he pulled the tape around to get his measurement.   
  
A thoughtful noise floated up and then the hand on his ankle slid up his leg, never breaking contact. Stiles could feel the tape in the hand if he concentrated but really it felt more like a caress especially when Derek's hand then started to slid inwards coming to a stop just next to where Stiles’ fantasies had it.   
  
Derek's other hand came around after a moment's pause, where Stiles assumed he wrote down the inseam measurement, sliding up the back of Stiles thigh before pulling the tape through and around and, dear goddess, how was this professional? How did people not get erections with these sure, steady, delicate hands on them?  
  
The only reason Stiles hadn't passed out already was that he was staring up at the ceiling and trying to remember his cases.   
  
"Ok, I need to you raise your arms for me now," Derek quietly said as he stood up, his outside hand trailing up Stiles’ outer thigh, not breaking away until it hit his waist and Derek was fully behind him.   
  
‘No whimpering, no whimpering, no whimpering,’ Stiles chanted in his head as he held up his arms.   
  
Stiles felt Derek slowly run his tape down his arm, his hand just barely touching him as it glided down exposed skin.   
  
Stiles was going to break his teeth with how hard he was clenching them.   
  
Derek then ran the tape around his arm in a few spots, Stiles wasn't sure if he was grateful for his layers and protection or not.   
  
"I need to take your neck measurement, for the collar," Derek whispered right next to his ear.   
  
"Yes," Stiles agreed because all his brain power was going into not being a pervert so he didn't have enough to actually focus.   
  
Derek chuckled. Right into his ear. All soft humor and gentle amusement and yeah there was no way Stiles was going to be able to stop that shiver.   
  
"Your plaid shirt collar is blocking me," Derek informed him, one of his hands plucking at the mentioned piece of material. Stiles’ tongue came out to wet his lips.   
  
"You can take it off," He whispered just as softly. Derek made a noise at that, an encouraging noise if Stiles’ ears weren't deceiving him.   
  
Slowly, Stiles lowered his arms and rolled his shoulders back, giving Derek a clear invitation.   
Stiles closed his eyes at the first contact. Derek's hands slowly ran down his neck before each catching a side of his shirt and rolling it back. This time as Derek's hands made their way down Stiles’ arms, the contact was firm, a statement instead of a tease.   
  
Stiles heard the flutter of falling cloth as Derek tossed his overshirt to the side, stepping in closer. Too close to take any sort of measurements, but not close enough to fully be touching. Except for his hands. Those sturdy hands were firmly holding his hips now and Stiles tilted his head as he felt Derek lean in.   
  
"Stiles...."  
  
"Honey, I'm Home!" a women yelled as the door was thrown open.   
  
Several things then happened all at once.   
  
Derek stumbled back so fast he crashed into the window sill. Stiles only knows because Derek crashed so hard it rattled Lady Jema’s pot a little ways down. Stiles flailed so hard he almost fell flat on his flaming face, though if it was from embarrassment, mortification, arousal, or some unholy mixture of all three, he wasn't sure. The woman let out an "oh" at seeing them, dropping her arms that had been opened probably for a hug.   
  
Awkward, tense silence hung in the air for several minutes before Stiles could no longer take it.   
  
"So, yeah if you could just... I'll swing by later this week to pick up my suit or, you know, someone will because case... Very busy complex case which I need to get back to right now. So I'll just be heading out then now," Stiles stammered out as he quickly collected his things and scrambled for the door, avoiding eye contact with anyone.   
  
"Stiles," he heard Derek call out, but yeah.. no, he was already out the door and the only stop he was going to make before getting to Lydia and curling up in a ball of mortification was for alcohol.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stiles I really think you should talk to him. If you had gone and picked up your suit yourself, you would have seen how down he looks. I don't think you've got the full picture here," Scott said from the couch as Stiles finished putting on the suit.   
  
And what a suit it was, goddess. It was a simpler design since he didn't want to take away from   
Lydia, but as simple as it was, Derek had turned it into a masterpiece. It slid on smoothly, perfectly framing his build. The double breasted, pleated, light grey suit jacket and matching pants gave Stiles a more mature, I do this all the time look, while the maroon collared shirt Derek picked out for underneath matched Lydia's dress to the shade.  
  
Stiles looked good and, goddess knows, what a challenge that was.   
  
"Scott buddy, pal, no. Just no," Stiles said as he came out fully dressed.   
  
"Damn," Scott whistled. Even Lydia look impressed before getting up to make a few adjustments.   
  
"I know," Stiles winked around Lydia as she undid his top button and what even was the point of that button if no one ever used it?   
  
"See, someone who makes this good a suit for you and doesn't take your money can't not have feelings for you," Scott said before frowning at his own sentence. His point came across, but, wow, was that awkward.   
  
"Scott look, wait what do you mean he didn't take my money?" Stiles derailed as Scott's sentence fully registered.   
  
"He wouldn't take it when I went to pick it up. Said it was a gift and he owed you anyway," Scott smugly informed him and, well, he might have a point there.   
  
"Alright, alright," Stiles sighed after a few moments of musing, "I don't have a new case yet, let me survive the gala with Lydia tonight and tomorrow I'll go talk to him."   
  
Scott just beamed at him, probably because he thought this talk would lead to a happily ever after with sunshine and rainbows. Stiles was a bit more realistic, but he did owe it to Scott to humor him. The man had gone and picked up his suit for him just days after getting back. Even Allison and Kira both were still down for the count after their honeymoon....important learning conference with Scott. It made Stiles torn between wanting to know everything and wanting to never ever find out. Best bro ever.   
  
"There, perfect balance of respectable and wild. Let's go," Lydia said with a nod after one last once over of Stiles.   
  
"I aim to please," Stiles replied, wiggling his eyebrows just to see the face Lydia would make.   
She tried to give him an unimpressed look, but he saw that small smile underneath and the humor dancing in her eyes.   
  
"You better," She warned, but it had no heat and with a final joking ‘save me’ to Scott they were off to the Gala.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't look, but I'm positive there is literal steam coming out of Sharon's ears right now she is so...displeased," Stiles whispered into Lydia's ear with a smirk.   
  
"Well I must admit you have played the part of the dashingly mysterious Spark with the right edge to a T. I am impressed," she responded with a pleased grin.   
  
Again, Stiles didn't exactly understand what kind of power struggle was going on between those two, but he was going to do his damndest to make sure Lydia won.   
  
"You know though, I was promised connections, exciting deals, Hales. We've been here an hour and I've received none of those," Stiles teased, keeping his voice down still, he knew better sometimes.   
  
"It's the HALES, Stiles you can't just waltz up and demand attention. You have to dance, mingle, slowly edge your way into their sights. Then they do introductions and you go from there. There's no guarantee we can get that all done in one night. Especially since it's your first time. It might take a few Galas," Lydia informed him, looking both annoyed at him for not already knowing this and smug in the knowledge that she could drag him to a few more of these.   
  
Stiles could only gape. He knew Lydia was evil, but he never thought she would turn on him.   
  
"Now smile and look charming. There are plenty of other big names in this room you can still put under your spell," Lydia teased, giving him a few pats on the cheek with her gloved hand. It was going to be a long, long evening.   
  
"So, you're saying we might not even see them, the hosts, the entire event?" Stiles questioned, already resigned to having been tricked.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous. You can see them just fine from here," Lydia chastised, waving her champagne flute in the vague direction of where he assumed the host family was.   
  
Being as discreet as he cared to be, which wasn't a lot, but a bit more than usual for Lydia's sake, Stiles turned to take a look at the infamous Hales.   
  
It really shouldn't have been a surprise, they were everywhere politically, but Stiles was still caught off guard by how stunning the whole family was. All of the dark hair, sharp cheekbones, dazzling eyes, and smiles that looked like they could end you if you pushed them.   
  
Going down the line, Lydia refreshed Stiles memory of who was who at the top of the food chain.   
  
First there was Talia Hale, Monarch Alpha of the entire Hale pack and all it's divisions, with her husband. Next was Laura, next in line and Monarch Alpha in training, standing with her younger sister Cora, in charge of all their activist movements which ranged across all spectrums. Both were single and goddess help the reporter who asked about it.   
  
Finally at the end was the only brother, Derek, turned away talking to his date, who was a mystery. No one knows what he does beside support his sister which has lead to much speculation. Especially since he always brought the same woman, Erica, to these events. No one dared asked about their relationship but speculation was high.   
  
"Wait, the brothers name is Derek?" Stiles asked. What were the odds...  
  
Not very low apparently because as soon as Stiles said his name the brother’s head snapped up and made eye contact and Stiles found himself looking into his Derek's widening eyes.  
  
Even knowing those eyes, Stiles almost didn't recognize him. Derek's hair was slicked back and combed, looking held down and hiding that stunning grey. His suit, while still nice, was a stiff jacket. Obviously not one he made and there was no vest in sight, instead he had a tie. Derek looked every inch the high born socialite that Stiles would have expected him to be.   
  
"Stiles?" Derek asked with a frown, confusion clear in his eyes. And now everyone's attention was on them. Including Erica who, yes, was actually the woman who had come into the tailor shop. Great.   
  
"Mr. Hale," Stiles properly greeted, not sure he managed to keep the seething rage that was building out of his voice. Derek looked taken aback at the formality of his voice.  
  
"St..." Derek started to say before his date, Erica, cut him off.   
  
"Derek, I don't think you managed to introduce us properly last we met," she stated, reminding Stiles once again how she caught Stiles red handed, trying to steal her man.   
  
"Right. This is Stil...Um, Spark Stilinski. Spark Stilinski this is," Derek started to introduce before being cut off again.   
  
"Oh so this is the infamous Stiles," Laura Hale purred and Stiles was ninety percent sure he wanted to run because he was about to be murdered in public for daring to think that Derek freaken HALE was interested in him and not knowing he already had a knock out girlfriend to share his life with.   
  
"Yes, I know it astounding isn't it? The amount of complex and many said impossible cases Spark Stilinski has managed to solve and resolve so early in his career," Lydia cheerfully replied, though her eyes had turned to steel, daring anyone to try something.   
Goddess bless Lydia Martin.   
  
"It quite is. I've heard about a few of your cases and I must say I have been impressed with your work Spark Stilinski and I do apologize, I fear my children have forgotten their manners, my dear," Talia, TALIA freaken HALE said politely while simultaneously telling her children to behave.   
  
"Lydia Martin, Alpha Hale. The pleasure is all ours, truly. Your Gala has been an enchanting evening for us," Lydia introduced and this was good. Stiles was just going to hang back and let   
Lydia do all the talking.   
  
Which she did.   
  
As Lydia did her thing, Stiles took a peek at Derek again only to find that Derek was looking anywhere but Stiles and his.... Erica's gaze was so icy, he felt his heart stop for even daring to make brief eye contact. After that, Stiles made sure to keep his eyes and focus on Lydia and the Monarch Alpha pair.   
  
As soon as Lydia finished and they said their goodbyes, Stiles was out the door. Both he and Lydia, who for once seemed to be on his side, ignored the chatter that followed them. Which is why neither of them heard the footsteps or the soft call of ‘Stiles’ before they made it out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"I am a moron," Stiles wallowed as he shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. It has been days since the Gala and Stiles has never been so embarrassed in his life. 

"No, he is an ass," Lydia firmly stated, angrily eating her frozen yogurt.   
  
"Don't either of you think you should try talking to..."   
  
"No, Scott!" They both yelled.   
  
"And he's not an ass Lyds. He never said he wanted to date me. I'm the one who got so wrapped up in my feelings that I deluded myself into thinking those feelings were returned. I should have known. Even if he wasn't a Hale. There is no way someone like Derek would still be single," Stiles bemoaned.   
  
"No, no that's why he is an ass!" Lydia insisted brandishing the spoon like a weapon to drive her point across. "Firstly, he doesn't tell you he's a Hale. Which is just... I could understand at first, but after weeks of constant talking? Come on. Which leads to number two. He asked you to keep coming by. Then he let you stay in his shop, his territory, for weeks! And lastly, he never mentioned a lover. He talks to you, YOU, about his betas and traumatic past and and I don't even want to know what else, but he neglects to mention that he is seeing someone. You're right, that's not an ass that's a jackass," Lydia finished with a nod.   
  
At some point during her rant, Scott had stolen away her frozen yogurt and taken a suspicious sniff.   
  
"Did you guys spike these?" Scott asked dumbfounded.   
  
"Of course," Lydia told him giving him a look that said she worried about his observation skills.   
  
"Ok, I'm cutting you both off now," Scott informed them, taking Lydia and Stiles’ spiked desserts with him.   
  
"Hey, no, no, noooo," Stiles whined as he walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Scott buddy, come on. I just made an ass of myself in front of the entire core Hale pack. I need that,"  
  
"In his defense the guy he's been falling for turned out to be just another rich playboy jackass," Lydia defended. Stiles sent kisses her way for at least trying.   
  
"I think both of you have skipped a necessary step in your brilliant deductions," Scott informed them as he came back in. Stiles and Lydia looked at eachother in confusion.   
  
"What?" Stiles asked when all Lydia did was shrug.   
  
"I swear, geniuses." Scott sighed which, rude, "Talking to the actual person!"  
  
"Ok, but why would we do that when we already know what happened?" Stiles asked, genuinely confused.   
  
"I'm not having this conversation for the fifth time tonight. You two get some sleep and we will talk about this when you’re sober," Scott scolded as he herded them both into the bedroom.   
  
"Ok, mom," Stiles sarcastically drawled, making Lydia burst into laughter and, yeah, Scott might have a point.   
  
"That's Alpha Mom to you right now," Scott tried to sternly correct, but Stiles could hear the grin hiding behind his words.   
  
"Hey, where you going Alpha Mom?" Stiles slurred as sleep started to overtake him.   
  
"Just out for a moment. I promise I'll be here to hold your hair when you wake up," Scott promised as he shut the light out.   
  
Part of Stiles knew he should be pissed and maybe a tinsy bit suspicious, at whatever it was Scott just said, but the rest of him was already surrendering to sleep.   
  
Whatever it was, he would worry about it in the morning.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ugh, why? Why? WHY must trolls insist on meeting at their homes. What's wrong with a nice coffee shop, or bookstore, or anywhere that's not filled with slime and smelling like, like under bridges?" Stiles complained to himself as he walked into his apartment.   
  
Not only was he dirty, smelly, and gross all over, the case had been an exceedingly simple one. So simple he could have just given them his home made herb bags and they could have waded through and done it themselves. But, no, they needed him to be there in person to do it.   
  
It was extra infuriating because he had been hoping for a case that would take his mind off the past weeks. Something to distract him from the fact that it had now been a week since the event that ruined everything. That is't been almost two weeks since he last really got to see Derek. That there was a very real, very reasonable reality that he is never going to see Derek again. At least, not his Derek.   
  
Not soft, freely peppered flowing hair, glasses wearing, vest for everyday of the year, rolled sleeves, muttering Derek. No, if, IF, he saw Derek from now onward, it would be in his Derek Hale attire with a formal job. And that's assuming they don't have someone else come for Stiles if they need him.   
  
"Ok, enough thinking, Stilinski. Time for a shower, and maybe a burning ceremony," Stiles mused as he looked at his clothes. Yeah burning them would probably be the better option.   
  
Before he could though, someone pouded on the door.   
  
"Hello? Stiles? Please, it's Derek," Derek’s voice called through the warded door. Stiles worried at his bottom lip. On the one hand he was dirty and gross and there was no way this was anything good. On the other hand, Derek.   
  
"Please, it's Lady Jema. I think something's wrong," Derek pleaded and that was all Stiles needed to quickly open up his door.   
  
The first thing he saw was Lady Jema cradled gently in those caring hands. Some of her smaller flowers and reclosed into buds and she was hanging a little lower than usual. Her coloring was dull and dark and just sad, so, so sad.   
  
"What happened?" Stiles asked worried. Lady Jema was meant to reflect the wellbeing of the store. What was going on that made her so withdrawn? Stiles quickly took her to his table in the light, knowing Derek was following. He feed her some of his magic and did a quick check. Nothing seemed wrong and these weren't any warning signs of supernatural attack, but then what…  
  
"She missed you," Derek softly said, making Stiles pause in his worry. He turned to look at Derek in bewilderment.   
  
"But that shouldn't, she's not that, that wouldn't" Stiles tried to explain just why that didn't make sense.   
  
"I missed you. She and, well, everyone else noticed," Derek admitted sheepishly.  
  
"What?" Stiles asked, thoroughly confused now.   
  
"Stiles, Erica is my beta. She goes with me to those things because I hate them and she makes them at least bearable. That day that we almost, that I," Derek stammered, but powered on, "They had just gotten back and she was coming by to pick me up. I didn't know she was coming, I swear. And then at the Gala you and and Ms. Martin. I thought... I thought I had been making unwanted advances. That you were just humoring me by stopping by and talking to me or,"  
  
"I'm not that nice," was the first coherent thing Stiles could think of to say in response.   
  
"What?" Derek asked completely thrown from his groove.   
  
"Derek you, well you do know me and you know I'm not that nice to humor someone for that long. I thought you were humoring me. For, I don't know, political reasons and when Erica came in saying what she did and you had just yelled at me for saying that exact saying... I thought in retrospect you were mad because you already had someone and your patience for the skinny sarcastic flaily spark was running thin and.." Stiles was cut off by a gentle hand cupping his cheek.   
  
"We are morons," Derek told him, but he was smiling and stepping closer.   
  
"Well, yes. You don't talk and I talk too much and I am really confused, did I miss something?" Stiles started to ramble again as Derek gently crowded him against his desk.   
  
"Yes you did. We both did. And we are very lucky you have such a good friend in Scott McCall,"   
Derek started explaining and Dammit Scott! "But we can talk about all that later. Now. Now I would very much like to kiss you," Derek finished, smirk blooming across his face as Stiles just gaped at him.   
  
"You want to kiss me?" Stiles asked brain slowly makings its way through the information.   
  
"I've wanted to kiss you since you saved me. I've wanted to date you since you came bringing a flower and overflowing with energy," Derek informed him.   
  
"Yes," Stiles agreed warmth and joy spreading through him as fast as his magic.   
  
"Yes to…?" Derek, the tease, asked even as he nudged their noses and tilted Stiles’ head just that little bit back.   
  
"Yes to all of that. Just, yes, goddess yes and I swear if you don't kiss me in the," but Stiles never got to finish his empty threat as Derek ducked in, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Stiles savored it, their first kiss, its sweetness backdropped by his workshop light pouring in the window.   
  
"So we are definitely both morons and no one is ever going to let us live this down," Stiles told him as Derek pulled away, making him chuckle.   
  
"No, no they will not. But do you care?" Derek teased.  
  
"No, I do not. Come here," Stiles said as he pulled Derek in by his tie. Kissing him with passion and fire, making sure he knew just how much Stiles cared about him.   
  
As they lost themselves to each other, on the desk Lady Jema opened, fully showing off the electric blue and purple stripes coming out of her center, streaking through the white petals. Finally able to show off just how much her moronic owners loved each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok lovelies, lots of notes this time so stay with me!
> 
> First, that amazingly gorgeous piece of artwork at the start of my fic was done by SixSpades! (http://sixspades.tumblr.com/) Go follow for even more stunning artwork! 
> 
> Second, as always all the love for my stupendous beta! Who this time had to deal with me as I was moving and across timezones so really guys she deserves all the love and showers of affection! 
> 
> Third, thank you guys so so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic as much as the pic! XP 
> 
> Lastly, here is the link for the picture I based Stiles suit on in case you where curious! https://68.media.tumblr.com/f2facbc1db60d639a4895621570791cb/tumblr_nwne1ft08E1ue1ru8o8_400.jpg


End file.
